Chloe's Story
by KTLin
Summary: Harry and Draco have been fixed up for awhile. So have Kaleb and Star. Now it's Chloe's, Draco's sister, turn and she isn't too happy about it. **review, review, review! Please** (Finished)
1. The Beginning

Please review!  
  
AN: I don't own any of these characters. Just the tale that they're in  
  
"I love you"  
  
"What? Harry are you loony?"  
  
"It's true. Admit it. You love me, too."  
  
"No, no, no. Never!"  
  
"Draco, darling but why ever not? And after all we've been through together. Even Chloe admitted that she liked me and she never admits anything!"  
  
Chloe, that's me a reporter and chief spy here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have been in love with Harry ever since first year. Yet whom does he love? (Not me that's for sure!) but my darling, twin in crime Draco. Malfoys usually stick to evil but when I first saw Harry I risked everything for his attention. My brother just sits there and ends up being the love of my crush's life! So not fair!!!  
  
Anyway I've gotten over it. Harry Potter has other needs that must be met. Just the same I have envied my brother and have also tricked him into wearing devices. This way I can see Harry whenever my darling Draco is around him. (Which is practically always!)  
  
Anyway back to the scene in the Great Hall where my brother is finally realizing he can't hide his secret any longer.  
  
"If it'll make you fell better, Harry. I do love you, but...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As you did just mentioned so does Chloe. I would hurt her but you brought out a new side in me. Let's try hooking her up with...James Sullivan?"  
  
"Will it work? I mean I think she would like someone like Kurtis Flinch much better."  
  
"Huh? That geek! No way! I've been coming up with ways of hurting him since first year. Anyway he's more of Granger's type."  
  
"I guess so, but we had better find her someone fast because I need you by my side. Draco, my handsome doll, let's start working."  
  
Ahhh. So they think they can out smart me, do they? Well we'll just have to see about that! No one messes with Chloe Malfoy's plans and gets away with it. No one! Well, at least no one but Granger. That mutt always gets in my way. Well this year I can guarantee that she won't be ruining my plans. Nor will my sweetheart Harry nor my stupid brother. This is war! Chloe against the world!  
  
Well it wouldn't have to be that way if Star, my supposed best friend, hadn't ditched me for that Gryfindor Kaleb! All thanks to Harry the Great and his Boyfriend Wonder, Draco. (AN: Kaleb and Star are borrowed Characters made by my friend Klee. Check out her page and the story Operation Matchmaker for more details.)  
  
Star and I were planning on taking over the world and only leaving 4 people alive. Harry, me, herself, and Draco but Kaleb and Granger worked against me and ruined my/our plans.  
  
It doesn't matter though. Anger can burn inside of me and I will be unstoppable and, eventually, maybe even join my father in Voldermort's Inner Circle. That would show them. I could become Voldermort's queen and together we could destroy Harry Potter once and for all!  
  
Okay you are probably wondering why I would want to kill my 4-year crush. Well the thing is if I can't have him than no one should be able to have him!  
  
KTLin: Chloe relax. You are like so killing yourself here.  
  
Ready well if you want to know my lame brother's plans to fix me up with James Sullivan, I guess you'll just have to read on. Oh and here's a hint: I really think he is too much of a jock. Let's see how their brilliant plan will work.  
  
KTLin: not bad for my first fic eh?  
  
Chloe: I guess not. You made me look like an evil, angry, psycho witch though.  
  
KTLin: that is what I want your character to start like. You'll see how great and smart and loving you turn out to be.  
  
Chloe: Loving? Ick! I prefer to be... well I guess that wouldn't be too bad. But it depends. Who with?  
  
KTLin: You'll just have to wait and see. (Laughs mischievously.) 


	2. The End

AN: man u guys are harsh! 1 review? Anywayz I think this story will end right hea and its only cuz it stinks. Lolz!  
  
Ok so I do kinda sorta like James. So what? Their little plan worked and now they can live happily ever after. Or will they?  
  
I hate James and I joined Voldermort. Apparently my creator was right on one thing. I am loving but only to my new husband and our evil children. Okay so I did end up doing what I wanted and Harry is dead along with many others. Revenge is such sweet sorrow! Not really.  
  
KTLin: you just ruined my story! What's wrong with you?  
  
Chloe: why nothing deary I just don't like your way of thinking so I created my own.  
  
KTLin: help!!!! She's gonna kill me now!  
  
Chloe: get her boys we're gonna take over this fic now!  
  
The End.  
  
Sorry guys but I ran out of ideas and my character was recently sent to the same asylum Alice just left. There will be better things writen. Good bye. This story is closed. 


End file.
